


Between Trust and Loyalty

by artsbycypherinnit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Felix is non-binary, Platonic Ships, Set in a time before ours yet after a century, most of my characters love him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsbycypherinnit/pseuds/artsbycypherinnit
Summary: King Navrin The Second is the ruler of Elfea, weeks after his father’s death, his father’s consort also died, leaving him in need of one. So, he does what any other ruler would. Host a challenge, handpicking random ‘peasants’ to see if they fit the role.One day, he handpicked Felix Ryuu, a kid from the village of Elte, just outside of the commons. The problem is, Felix is one of those kids that doesn’t want to be picked! They just don’t want to separate from their family!But after some pushing, they finally did go, only to be faced with more boys and girls that’s also competing for the title.They would’ve been completely eliminated, if it weren’t for nearly all of the Royal Family taking such a liking towards them.





	1. Chapter 1

_Elte, near its docks_

Felix smiled softly as the wind blew gently in their face, before they noticed a glob of green hair running toward him. “Alistair, why were you running?” Felix asked, turning to the boy beside them.

Alistair breathlessly handed them a gold lettered envelope, making Felix pale. “Y-You can’t be serious, Alis? I got it?” Felix asked shakily, as Alistair patted his shoulder softly.

While most kids their age would’ve died for the envelope in Felix’s clutches, they were definitely one of the ones that didn’t want anything to do with the envelope and the things that come with it. But because they has been chosen, they are now forced to go.

"Yes, Lix... You got it." Felix sighed, before opening the letter, Alistair peeking behind their shoulder.

**Dear Felix Ryuu,**

**Please present yourself to the King's Castle, in the Izu Valleys. Please be there before the two next sunsets, or not one of our helpers may pick you up.**

****

**Sincerely,  
Newt Gingrich.**

Felix groaned, as Alistair chuckled beside them. "You really are unlucky, huh Lix?" Felix rolled their eyes, laying down on the grass. Alistair sat next to them, smiling softly as Felix focused their green eyes on Elfea’s blue skies.

“So, I guess I won’t be seeing you for a while, huh Lixie?” Felix blinked, now focusing on Alistair and his sad smile. “Excuse me!?” They sat up, grabbing Alistair’s face and forcing him to look into their eyes. “I know this isn’t what any of us had expected, but we all know I’m not suited for the life of a Royal, much less a royal consultant. 

I’ll be back here before you even know it, Alis!” Felix said, making the boy in front of them chuckle, wiping his tears away. “Alright then, Lix. Let’s hope you don’t die to King Navrin’s hands, too.” Felix smiled, before they both focused their attention to the setting sun on the horizon.

Once night time fell upon Elfea, Felix walked home, mentally thinking of ways to tell their parents about the envelope. When they opened the door, they were met with their two elder brother’s fighting while their eldest sister and their parents watched their quarrel with an amused smile.

Felix’s family weren’t really from Elte, their father was actually from the Commons, being a musician while their mother was a designer. It was fate that they met and soon enough fell in love. After a few years, they married and had Felix’s oldest sister, Sydney. Then after 3 years, the twins, Zulki and Kilfli was born, and after 4 years, Felix appeared, right before they moved to Elte, because according to their father it was nicer there, and Felix couldn’t agree more.

That was also the reason why Felix loves the ocean breeze and the waters more than their siblings. Their mother said they got that from her, as she grew up in Altea, an island far from Elte.

“Ah, Lix! How was your evening stroll?” Their mother asked, smiling softly when she noticed them standing at the kitchen door. “I guess it could’ve gone better...” Felix said, making the twins stop their quarrelling and all of their attention to fall to them. “Why do you say that, Felix?” Sydney asked, setting her book down. Felix sighed, before taking out the envelope, gaining gasps and hisses from the twins.

“You got chosen!? Oh no, no, not my baby...” Their mother cried into their father’s arms, as Sydney took the letter and read the wordings aloud. “So... it’s official... you got chosen, and if you don’t go you’ll be literally taken away.” Zulki said, frowning deeper. Felix sighed, before sitting down next to their mother.

“I know we all don’t want this, but what can we do, go against the king?” Felix said, making their siblings sigh. “Are you sure you want to go, Felix?” Their father asked, as their mother changed from hugging him to hugging Felix. “I don’t have a choice, Father. If I don’t go who knows what they’ll might do to you all.” Felix said, rubbing their mother’s hair softly in an attempt to calm her.

“But you do know if you fail to impress him you’ll be killed, Lix!” Sydney said angrily, making Felix groan. “And if I don’t go he might kill all of us! Look at what happen to that girl in Gilred! Her whole family is gone!” Felix snapped back angrily, making Sydney flinch.

Felix took a deep breath, before sighing. “I’m sorry Syd, but we really have no choice here.” They said, before they ran upstairs, packing for their journey to the Izu Valleys, where the Royal capital and the Castle is at.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey to Izu Valleys was calmer than they initially thought it would be... Odd...

_**Elte** _

When the sun had barely shone its rays of warmth, Felix had already climbed on their rose and cream coloured horse, who they had promptly named Rose Cream, waving goodbye to their family. Before they could go, however, Sydney ran after them, carrying something in her hands. “Here, take it.” Felix looked down on the crystal necklace, shaped into a feather. “B-But it’s yours... given by mother...” Felix said, making Sydney roll her eyes, hearing their mother laughing softly in the background. “She doesn’t mind, Lix. Plus, this is something to remember us by. Please be safe.” Sydney said, making Felix nod.

When Sydney finished clasping the necklace on for them, Felix waved for the last time before whipping the leash softly, causing Rose Cream to gallop out onto the road. When Felix couldn’t see their family home anymore, they made Rose Cream gallop faster, the wind whisking their tears away.

“Oh hope I wish I could turn back...” They whispered into the wind, as the sun finally broke though and casted a soft warmth around the area.

After Felix has calmed down, they made Rose Cream slow down, galloping slowly through the Distea Village. “My, is that you Felix!?” Felix looked around for the person, before smiling slightly at the face of their uncle, Hisashi Midori. “Ah, uncle Hisashi.” They slowed down before getting off of Rose Cream, bowing slightly in front of their uncle. “What are you doing in Distea? I thought your father wouldn’t allow you travel this far without Zulki or Kilfli?” Felix chuckled softly. “I’m on my way to the Royal Capitol...” Uncle Hisashi’s eyes immediately recognised the sad tone in his favourite nephew. 

“Ah... you got chosen, Lix?” They nodded slightly, making Hisashi sigh, before patting their shoulder softly. “I really hope you come back, Felix.” Felix smiled sadly. “I hope so too, Uncle.” Hisashi nodded, before noticing the crystal around their neck. He smiled, before blinking. “Ah, maybe you can use this, since it’ll remind you of us!” He said, going into his house. Felix glanced confusedly at Rose Cream, who just neighed softly and nudged their shoulder softly.

Hisashi came back out with a small box. “It’s not much, but it can protect you. It was a gift from your grandfather to me, but I was never one for jewelleries.” He said, taking out a silver ring. “Oh cool.” Felix said, as Hisashi handed them the ring. “Please be careful, Lixie.” Hisashi said, ruffling their hair, making Felix chuckle. “I will, uncle. Thank you.” Felix said, getting back on Rose Cream. “Oh, and do write, I want to know what happens!” Hisashi yelled, as Felix turned to leave, making them laugh. “Ok uncle!”

Once they were far away from Distea and obviously away from Elte, Felix slipped on the ring, the coolness of the metal reminded them of their uncle, in an odd way. Felix sighed, before they entered Weeps Woods, Rose Cream slowing down slightly out of fear. “Rose, it’ll be ok, I’m here.” Felix said softly, running their hands through her soft mane. Rose Cream neighed softly, speeding up. As they turned a corner, Felix caught the sound of something they know they dislike. Wolves.

“Fuck.” Rose Cream knew what was coming, and so Felix gripped the leash tightly as they nudge Rose Cream, the horse galloping quickly through the woods. Felix made sure they were still following the correct trail, pulling Rose Cream towards the correct trail every time she gets slightly off track. Once they saw the end of the woods, Felix sighed, as the howls ceased and Rose Cream could calm down. “Are you good, dear?” They asked the horse softly, combing her mane using their fingers as Rose Cream neighed, before continuing to gallop through the trail.

Once they finally arrive at the Royal Capitol, Felix felt their stomach growl. They sighed, before pulling Rose Cream straight to the Castle, ignoring all the tasty smells of food wafting though the air. Once they stopped in front of the gates, the guards stopped them. “Halt. What’s your purpose here.” Felix blinked comfusedly, before Rose Cream used her tail to thwack Felix’s bag, making them all jump. “Oh, yeah! Thanks Rose.” Felix said, taking out the letter from their satchel, handing it to the guard. “Ah, another contestant. You may enter.” He said, opening the gates. Felix bowed slightly, before they entered the castle grounds.

A kind stablemen offered to take Rose Cream to the Royal Stables, to which Felix kindly accepted. “Please look after her, she’s my best friend.” They said softly, handing her leash to the man, who nodded. “Yes sir.” Felix slightly winced. “Please, just call me Lix, I’m non-binary.” The man blinked, before his face turned pale. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t know!” They bowed, making Felix jump. “Oh no! You don’t have to! It wasn’t like you know, I didn’t exactly told you.” Felix said, making the man nod, before pulling Rose Cream softly to the stables, as Felix sighed deeply. 

_I wonder how many people I have to correct for the whole day..._ Felix thought, sighing softly. They lifted their luggage, before taking a deep breath. “Ah, Mr. Ryuu, glad you came on time.” Felix smiled slightly at the man beside them. “Mr Gingrich, I assume? Please, you may call me Felix. I’m non-binary.” Newt Gingrich bowed in slight apology, before he led Felix through the hallways. “And here is where you’ll be staying, Felix.” Felix gaped in awe. “Is... This is so big. Are you sure I’m staying here alone?” Newt nodded, making Felix sigh softly. 

“Right. I’m in a palace. Thank you for showing me around, Newt, sir.” Newt nodded, bowing slightly. “This bell shall summon any helpers that you may need, Felix.” Felix nodded. “I shall be off. Please remember that tonight, around 8 pm, there is a meeting between all the contestants. It’s nothing important, just so you and the rest may meet each other.” Felix blinked, before taking a deep breath. “Ok, thank you for notifying me about this.” Felix said, as Newt bowed once more before leaving them alone.

Felix sighed, setting their luggage on the floor, before unpacking the clothes they had bought into the closet, that is also way too large. They sighed, before sitting on the bed. They took a deep breath, before jumping as something rubbed against their leg. They looked down, seeing a beautiful cat with a white coat of fur. “Hello beauty, why are you in my room?” They asked, picking up the cat as softly as possible.

“Mreow!” It meowed softly, making Felix chuckle. “You’re cute, I wonder who you belong to.” They thought softly, before hearing a commotion outside their room. “What’s happening, I wonder.” They thought, before setting the cat down. Felix opened the door, looking down the hall to see a girl in a pretty pink dress and white fingerless gloves. “Lucy! Lucy where are you dear?” She yelled, looking around curiously.

Felix decided that the cat she was looking for was the cat that was inside their room, before picking her up. “Excuse me, are you looking for her?” Felix, once they got closer, asked, as the girl jumped. “Oh you found Lucy! Thank you so much!” Felix chuckled slightly as Lucy was handed to her, who hugged the cat softly. “She was the one that came into my room, darling. There wasn’t a big fuss.” Felix said, as the girl smiled. “You’re nice, are you one of the contestants?” Felix sighed, nodding. “My name is Felix Ryuu, dear. What are yours?” The girl smiled. “My name is Veronica! Princess Veronica.” Felix paled. “Ah, excuse me princess.” 

Veronica immediately frowned. “Oh no, you can’t call me Princess. I like you, so you can call me Veronica, or Nica for short. The only people who call me Princess Veronica are the people I don’t know.” Felix blinked, before smiling. “Well then, Nica, you can call me Lix, since only my close friends can call me Lix. Felix sounds too formal.” Veronica smiled, before pulling their hand softly, as she put Lucy down on the floor. “Come, we must play together so I can learn more about you!” Felix blinked again, before chuckling as they were pulled along multiple hallways. “Of course, Nica dear.”


	3. Chapter 3

_Royal Palace of Elfea, Izu Valleys_

After a few rounds of Truth or Dares and Never Have I Evers, Felix and Veronica’s fun times ended when one of Veronica’s older brothers, Prince Adrian, came into the room. “My, isn’t this an interesting predicament.” He said, as Felix, who was dared into wearing one of Veronica’s suprisingly fitting dresses, turned to face him in surprise.

“A-Ah, nice to meet you, P-Prince Adrian.” Felix said, bowing down. “I’m surprised Veronica let you into her room, nevertheless wear her dresses. It seems like you’ve become her new playmate.” Felix blushed deeply as Adrian looked at them with amusement. “They are my new friend!” Veronica said, smiling sweetly. “Ah, yes. It seems you are now her friend. Wait they? He is a boy-“ Felix’s flinching made Adrian stop.

“Apologies, I am non-binary, my prince.” Adrian blinked, before sighing. “Why are you apologising? I am the one that mispronounced your pronouns, right?” Felix chuckled. “I mean, you don’t have to apologise, Prince Adrian. If anything you can just call me Felix, or Lix if that’s easier.” Adrian blinked, before smiling. “Well then Felix, you can just call me Adrian, not in public though.” Felix grinned. “Of course.”

When nighttime fell upon the Valleys, Felix, after given directions to the Hall by Adrian, was the first one to arrive. They sat at the chairs that was set into a neat circle, holding a plate of mashed potatoes and some chicken fingers. Felix scooped some potatoes, before turning to the door as they chewed on the potatoes. “Hello?? Is anyone there!?” Felix jumped, as a boy their age opened the door, before he noticed them. “Oh thank goodness someone’s here! My name is Yuri! Nice to meet you, my pronouns are he/him.” Felix blinked, before smiling.

“I am Felix Ryuu, and my pronouns are they/them.” Yuri blinked, before grinning. “Ah! Interesting, Felix. What are your attractions?” He asked, biting into his nugget. “I’m Asexual, I’m not really into anyone sexually... I basically see everyone as a possible friend or a romantic partner, to put it simply.” Yuri blinked, before patting their shoulder. “That must be so easy, Felix! I’m Gay, so basically all men are so eye-catching. You’re one too.” Felix coughed slightly, as Yuri chuckled. “I’m joking, Lix. You might not like boys. Now King Navrin on the other hand...” Felix laughed softly at Yuri’s obvious infatuation.

“I mean, I am attracted to men and he is rather eye-catching.” Felix said offhandedly, making Yuri gasp. “You said you’re not attracted!” Yuri said, shoving their shoulder as Felix laughed. “I’m joking! Jeez you must really like the King!” Yuri blushed deeply, before the doors opened. “Ah, there’s two peasants here. Great.” The two turned to the door, where a girl was standing, sneering at them. “Well hello to you too. What’s your name, then?” Yuri said, as Felix rolled their eyes.

“Vanessa Von Shweets, daughter of Richard Von Shweets.” She said proudly, as she gathered a few vegetables and shredded chicken onto her plate. “Ah. Nice to meet you then, Vanessa. I am Yuri, son of Driu. Pronouns are he/him. This is Felix Ryuu, son of...” Felix smiled slightly. “Diatha. Diatha Ryuu, my pronouns are they/them.”

“Oh, you are non-binary. I see.” Vanessa said, smiling. “Yea... Wait what are your attractions?” Vanessa sighed dreamily. “Girls are so...” Felix chuckled. “I see, you’re a lesbian.” Vanessa nods, before another contestant knocked on the door. A boy with thick, round glasses stuck his head, before sighing. “Hello, everyone.” He said meekly, before grabbing a plate and piling it with chocolate. “Hi, my name is Flik. My pronouns are he/him, and my attractions are to both boys and girls.” Felix nodded.

They all introduced themselves again, before another girl appeared. “Hello everyone, my name is Sophia, pronouns are she/her/they/them. I’m attracted to anyone and everyone, a poly as you may say.” She said, sitting down. “That’s cool, Sophia.” Felix said, before they noticed two people watching them all interact. _Is that Adrian... and Veronica...?_ They thought, before noticing Veronica gestures a ‘shh’ motion. Felix discreetly gestures an ‘Ok’, before continuing to converse with the contestants.

When a helper came into the room to inform them that they are to rest up, Felix waved goodbye to them all, before retreating to their room. Once they were inside, they noticed a note on their bed. Felix changed into their night wear before reading the contents of said letter.

_**Felix Ryuu, you are to be at your station by 9 am.** _

_**Bring some extra pants and some glasses, protective if you can. If you don’t have any, come visit me. -Adri.** _

Felix blinked, before sighing. “Who says I don’t have extra pants, Adri? The only thing I don’t have is the safety goggles.” Felix said off-handedly, before a voice chuckled in the corner of their room. “Sheesh I was just trying to help, Lix.” Felix jumped, before sighing in relief at Adrian amused expression. “Anyways, cute outfit. And here.” Felix looked down at their pyjamas in embarrassment before pushing Adrian out of their room. “Thanks, and stay out of my room, please.” Adrian chuckled, before smiling. “See you tomorrow, Lixie.” Adrian said, as Felix slammed the door close.

Felix blinked, before sighing. They placed the blue rimmed safety goggles on the desk along with the note and some pants, before chuckling at the oddness of everything. Felix kissed the necklace and the ring, before falling asleep, dreaming of their family.


	4. Chapter 4

_Royal Palace Of Elfea, Izu Valleys_

Felix woke up that day to Adrian staring at them. “What the hell, Adri!” They said, jumping in surprise. The prince chuckled, before handing them the uniform for today. “Good morning, sleeping cutie.” Felix blushed again, taking the uniform before dashing into the bathroom. Adrian chuckled, before Veronica appeared beside him, grinning.

“I see you have developed a liking to Felix, my dear brother.” Veronica said quietly, stroking Lucy’s head. Adrian scoffed quietly. “I could say the same to you, my dear sister.” Adrian said, smiling. “But your attractions are different than mine, Adrian.” Adrian blinked. “What do you mean?” Veronica chuckled. “I’ve been alive for 9 years, my dear brother, yet I’m more knowledgeable about love than you and Navrin combined.” She said simply, before leaving the room.

Just before Adrian could go after her, Felix came out of the room, straightening their jacket. “How do I look?” Adrian blinked, before smiling. “You look amazing.” Adrian said, making Felix smile. “Thanks. Now mind explaining what we’re doing that needs fireproof jackets, safety goggles and extra pants?” Adrian chuckled, before handed them the pants and helped Felix put on their goggles. “There. Ooh pretty necklace.” Adrian said, noticing the necklace. 

“The reason being... You guys are going to groom King Navrin’s pets.” Felix blinked, before Adrian pushed them out of the room. “Go on, my dear. It’s nearly time.” Felix nodded, waving goodbye to Adrian before dashing off to the Hall, sighing in relief to see Yuri standing there in the centre. “Yuri!” Felix yelled, making Yuri jump in surprise. 

“Sheesh, don’t do that!” Felix laughed, making Yuri laugh too, before he noticed Felix’s extra pants and safety goggles. “Why are you all jacked up?” Felix looked down at the pants, before they shrugged. “I don’t know, Prince-“ Felix noticed Adrian panic in the shadows, before they sigh. “I just, felt safer to be prepared. Plus it’s my first time, so yeah.” Felix said, Adrian sighing in relief in the background.

“So you prepared a fireproof jacket, extra pairs of pants and safety goggles, just because you’re scared?” Felix nodded, glaring at Adrian’s small chuckle. “Damn, I should’ve prepared too.” Yuri said, making Felix smile. “Maybe.” They said simply, sitting down at the station where their name was displayed, while Yuri sat at the station next to them. 

As they conversed, more contestants came in, including one boy Felix was sure wasn’t there during the meeting. “Who is he?” Yuri looked at where Felix was pointing to, before shrugging. “That’s Katsu. I heard the reason he didn’t come to our meeting was because he fell asleep as soon as he arrived.” Felix blinked, before nodding. Adrian’s chuckle made them turn around, staring at the shadow in the corner. “And why are you laughing, Adri?” They whispered, as the Prince revealed himself only to them.

“Because you’re cute when you’re confused.” Felix blushed again, turning back to their station, ignoring Adrian, who chuckled again and disappeared. As soon as he did, the main door opened, and Mr. Newt came into the room. “Hello and good morning to you all. Now, today’s tasks require skill. What that skill is, you will know soon.” He said, before 6 helpers came into the room, carrying cages. “Inside these cages are King Navrin’s pets, and I should warn you all, they aren’t exactly the friendly type, if you’re not part of the Royal.

Now, good luck.” Felix thanked the helper who placed their cage on the station, making her smile. “You’re welcome.” Felix smiled too, before she revealed what’s underneath. “Wow...” Felix muttered, as they stared at the little dragon. “This is a Chinese Fireball. Please, be careful, they really don’t like strangers, and Prince Adrian really wants you to survive.” The helper whispered, making Felix blush again. “Well please tell Adrian I’ll be fine.” Felix said, stroking the Chinese Fireball softly, making it coo.

“Hello little one.” They said, as it’s big black and gold eyes looked directly at them. It roared slightly, making Felix chuckle. “You’re a loud one.” They said, before they grabbed a small grey sponge. “Come on, time for a little cleaning.” The dragon blinked up at Felix, before it climbed onto Felix’s shoulders, making them giggle. “That’s tickles.”

Yuri, who was also having an easy time with his dragon smiled in amusement. “You made such an easy bond with that dragon, Lix! You must be the dragon whisperer or something.” Felix chuckled at the nonsense. “If I was then I’d have my own dragon by now, Yuri.”

Felix smiled as Yuri laughed softly, before Adrian signalled that they should go into the bathrooms. ‘I know, idiot.’ Felix mouthed, making Adrian roll his eyes but Felix know he doesn’t mind. They walked into the bathroom to see Katsu washing his dragon’s scales, humming softly. “Hello, don’t mind me.” Katsu jumped, before sighing softly. “You really don’t have any presence, pretty boy.” Felix blinked. “Please don’t call me ‘boy’, I am non-binary.” Katsu’s eyes grew wide, before bowing slightly. “I’m so sorry!” Felix jumped, before chuckling. “You didn’t know, it’s alright. What are yours?” Katsu smiled, as Felix prepared the warm water for the dragon.

“Mine are just normal he/him. And I’m straight.” Felix smiled, nodding. “Where are you from, Felix?” Katsu asked, as Felix gently set down the dragon, as it roared playfully as it splashed around. “I’m from Elte. You?” Katsu sighed sadly. “I’m from Gilred, you know, the mountains.” Felix blinked. “Oooh, what are the mountains like? I’ve never really been to the East of Elfea before, since Elte is in the West. 

“Well, it’s cold, but really nice. There’s wolves and snow goats, and everyday my family and I would make these frozen candies, using the freshly fallen snow. I can make some for you if you like, I heard the kitchen’s are equipped with whatever we need to avoid homesickness.” Katsu said, drying his dragon diligently and carefully. 

“Cool. And maybe I can make my family’s famous seaweed wrapped baked fish.” Felix said, making Katsu laugh. “That would be lovely.” Katsu said, before an ear splitting scream came from the hall, making Katsu and Felix run, Felix’s dragon still slightly wet. Felix looked around, noticing the smell of slightly burnt flesh in the air, as Vanessa’s station was half-burned. “Yuri, what happened?” Yuri sighed, stroking his dragon’s head.

“Vanessa did something to her dragon, which made it angry. And so, it literally burnt her arm and her whole station down. I think she’ll be fine though...” Yuri said, walking into the bathroom with his dragon on his shoulder, purring softly. “I hope she’ll be ok...” Felix said, drying their dragon properly. It roared softly, nuzzling closer to their face, making Felix chuckle. “I like you too, little one.” They said, the dragon licking their face.


End file.
